


Socks

by stevebuckytickles



Series: I Don't Mind as Much as I Show, But I will Act That I Do [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Bucky Barnes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Domestic Fluff, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Giggling, Laughter, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Tickling, Ticklish Bucky Barnes, giggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21524845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevebuckytickles/pseuds/stevebuckytickles
Summary: "I think socks... socks will help more.""This seems to be working fine." Bucky felt a hand grab his left ankle, and Steve really started tickling.-Bucky's feet are cold, so he presses them on Steve to warm them up. Steve and Bucky have different ideas on how to warm him up.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: I Don't Mind as Much as I Show, But I will Act That I Do [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555795
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Socks

Bucky was not a morning person. He hated it, there was no reason to get up before the sun, or before noon. He liked staying up late, especially when you realize there is so much you can be doing at one am. Everything is quiet then, no one to tell you what to do - unless it was your mean boyfriend you accidentally woke up, and he's telling you to come lay the fuck down - and Bucky found that he was more productive working from the hours eleven pm to two am.

Well, Bucky wasn't a morning person until his sleep schedule merged with Steve's. Steve, who liked to wake up at four am to go on a morning run. Steve, who went to bed before eleven.

It started when Bucky was finally ready to share a bed, and Steve begged him to lay down with him when he went to bed. No matter how used to staying up late he was, he could only stay awake laying under the five hundred layers of blankets Steve slept with. Plus Steve was a cuddler, Bucky could only last so long.

So yeah, Bucky fell asleep at eleven most of the time. Then, he woke up at four with Steve, but there was absolutely no way he was getting up at crazy o'clock to run. He'd work out at seven at night, right before dinner, just like always.

Sadly, when the furnace that slept next got up, no matter how quiet he tried to be, Bucky woke up. He would doze on and off until Steve would come back. Sometimes Steve would get back into bed, but most of the time he would make them breakfast. As much as he loves Steve's pancakes, he would much rather Steve get back in bed and have Bucky help him with breakfast later. But Steve was always hungry so usually he made breakfast.

Today was thankfully one of the days where Steve showered and got back into bed. Bucky found himself very cold when Steve got up this morning, and now, his furnace was back, laying his head on Bucky's pillow. A cuddler.

"You're freezing." Steve said, voice all mumbly like it was when he was tired, and when Bucky peaked an eyes open, Steve had his eyes closed.

"And you're tired, go back to sleep."

"Mhm, I got up early."

"Earli _er_." Bucky said, reaching out to touch the side of Steve's face. Steve just hummed and leaned into the touch.

And as great as it was Steve was going to back sleep, Bucky was still cold, and it was Steve's fault for getting up at the time Bucky used to consider bed time. Bucky's feet were freezing, he's not sure why, he didn't get up. There was also no way he was going to wear socks in bed, so he pressed his feet against Steve's legs.

"Goddamnit, Bucky."

Bucky started giggling, and made his feet follow after Steve when he moved his legs away.

"How are you so cold?"

Bucky giggled some more before he counter that with, "How are you so warm, you were just outside."

"That's cause I showered. Now get your feet off 'a me."

The only move Bucky made was pressing his feet more against Steve's legs. "It's your fault I'm cold though, you take all the warm with you when you leave in the morning."

Steve didn't really mind too much, but if Bucky was going to mess with him, then he would mess back. He shifted the arm he had draped over Bucky's waist, so his hand could easily squeeze Bucky's side.

Bucky jumped, made a cute sound, then curled up to try to protect himself from Steve's hand. Bucky was pressed against Steve still, curled up with his cold feet no longer touching Steve, but his knees and shins pressed against Steve's stomach. The top of his head was pressed against Steve's chest, and his arm was trying to cover his side.

"You look so small like this, Buck," And it was true, Bucky looked tiny all curled up like that.

"At least I wasn't actually the tiny one, at one point." Steve had grown, he was six foot two now, taller than Bucky.

Steve laughed, then got his fingers to tickle at Bucky's side some more. Bucky started laughing almost immediately, squirming around, and uncurling himself.

He tried to grab at Steve's wrist to stop his hand, but Steve was proving stronger than him right now. So, he tried to roll away, but that only gave Steve more access to tickle at his stomach now, and Bucky felt like all he could do was laugh and let Steve have his way.

He would never tell Steve, but honestly, he's not hating this. Yeah, it tickles, but he found that the actual feeling isn't bad. He still tries to squirm away though because even if he does like it a tiny, little, microscopic, itty bitty bit, it still tickles like all hell.

He actually did manage to roll over, but it proved no help. All the blankets were pretty much kicked off at this point and (Bucky was cold) Steve just finished kicking them away without even stopping his relentless tickles on Bucky's side and stomach. Steve threw one leg over both of Bucky's before he could even think of trying to get away.

Now he was really trapped, and he figured out pretty quickly that all he could do was lay there and laugh. "Stheheheve, oh god, sthahahahaap" He wheezed, closing his eyes and trying to regain his breath.

Steve moved his hand down to wiggle against the dip in his hip. Bucky wasn't expecting it to tickle so bad. He took a second to be glad that he was laying on his metal arm, otherwise he is sure he would have slapped Steve, and broken his entire face or something crazy like that.

"Wahahahit Stevie, not thehehehere. Nhahahot thehehehere.

"Oh, sorry, does that tickle?"

"Yehehehese," He buried his face in the mattress when Steve reached down even further and tickled at his thigh, and laughed some more. "Sthahahp... oh god, stop. Thahahat's even worse."

"Oh so you don't want me to tickle here," he poked his fingers at Bucky's sides a few time, "or here," then, wiggles them at his hip again. "and not even here?" he grabbed at Bucky's thigh and started squeezing again. 

Bucky only laughed, making no move eith his free hand to stop Steve, but using it to cover his face. 

"I'm not hearing a no, it's almost like you want me to keep going." Steve was teasing, he knew it, but there was the urge to say yes, only overpowered by the urge to disappear into the mattress. That's the reason for the whole facing holding in the mattress thing.

"Stehehehehve, sthahahahp." 

"Oh, maybe you'll think twice about putting your freezing feet on me then?" Before Bucky could answer, Steve started talking again. "Speaking of your feet, since they were so cold you want me to warm them up?"

Steve wasn't pressed against him anymore, he was moving down the bed. "Wait, Steve -" All Steve's hands did was place his hands over the top of Bucky's feet, but Bucky made this small squeak-giggle sound and curled his toes.

"You are still cold," The tone in Steve's voice made Bucky try and curl his toes even more. "Let me help with that?" Steve said it like a question but didn't really give Bucky a choice. He didn't hold Bucky's ankles down, so both of Bucky's feet could be tickled at the same time. Bucky moved a lot, but did his very best not to kick Steve. Bucky tells himself that the reason he wasn't pulling his feet away was because Steve would have just tickled him more, and that's what he was trying to avoid. That worked. 

"I thihihihink sohohohcks... socks will help mohohore."

"This seems to be working fine," Bucky felt a hand grab his left ankle, and Steve really started tickling. His fingers were wiggling all across the bottoms of Bucky's feet. "Stheheheve, plehehehehease." Bucky all but squeaked. 

Steve actually stopped, and Bucky found himself already wanting him to start up again. He panted, rolled over to his side, and pressed his face into the bed. He curled his legs up to his chest.

"You're mean."

"You're the one that woke me up," Steve said, flopping down behind Bucky. His arms wrapped around him, and Bucky squeaked and tried to roll away.

Steve chuckled, pressing his nose to the back of Bucky neck and in his hair. "I'm sorry," but he poked at Bucky's side one more time for good measure.

Bucky sighed, relaxing and deciding that if Steve were to start tickling him again, he wouldn't mind. He would never admit it, but he really wouldn't mind.

**Author's Note:**

> any one interested in an actual series?
> 
> if you are there is no other part written but I have plenty ideas so if you have any prompt requests send them my way if you want <3


End file.
